Counting Sheep
by BlackwoodLegacy
Summary: A young man shirks his duties on the family farm in favor of catching some Z's, will he get away with it?
1. Counting Sheep: Part One

So a quick Author's note before I begin. I've always wanted to write FanFiction but never had the dedication or drive to do so before. Couple that with the fact that I constantly criticize any work I produce larger than ten pages to pieces, and it's not hard to imagine why I've never really put metaphorical pen to paper. So I've decided to get into the swing of things with some oneshots! It was around this time that I picked up the Monster Girl Encyclopedia and fell in love with the world the author had built. Hope you enjoy the read and please leave an honest review; it will really help me to improve for the future.

* * *

Ren had sneaked away from his work on the family farm again to find a nice place to nap. Ever since his mother had discovered that he went off of the farm to nap last time, she'd been watching him like a hawk. It wasn't his fault that the air here stunk of sheep and the city. Nor was it his fault that the open plains just a mile down the road were so peaceful and smelled of fresh untainted nature. It was, however, his fault that he was returning to the plains again against his mother's wishes to get some peace and quiet.

As Ren settled onto a grassy hill bathed in sunlight, he closed his eyes and let his thoughts drift. His thoughts slowly wandered to his past. He was always happy to sleep his days away, while other children were out playing. He slept so often in fact that his mother had been concerned and taken him to the healers of The Order. They had told her that he was in perfect health and that he even had a 'natural proclivity for soporous magic.' Ren always hated that description and preferred to say that he breathed out sleep dust, but to be honest he simply had an aura of sleep magic around him at all times. Luckily it only affected people about an arm's length away or perhaps no one on the farm would get work done

Thinking about it Ren chuckled because his mother had always told him that giving birth to him had been easy until he got out, on the other hand he slept through the whole thing. The whole mental image would have had Ren rolling on his sides if he wasn't so comfortable; a woman giving birth and not screaming until after the baby is out, and the little black-haired baby not making a peep the whole time.

Ren rolled over on his side when the sun in his eyes started to disturb his relaxation. With his new position he started thinking of new things. Ren thought about how he should have probably gotten some more work done back at the farm, but that was moot now. While it was true that all he wanted to do was nap the day away, he did take pride in doing a good job. That was one thing his father had taught him before he had been taken by a monster. Though it was a bit ironic, considering the only work his father would be doing now was-

Ren shut out that train of thought and rolled over with a grunt; perhaps that was why his mother was so adamant that he not leave the farm. Ren was glad that his mother was worried for him, but he was leaving as soon as the sheep were sheared next month. His grandfather had left him his farm after he passed, on the condition he help his mother with the farm until he had the knowhow to run one himself. Ren couldn't wait to get his own farm, and it was only a few miles from home so he could visit anytime he wanted. Better yet, it was technically outside of the city limits so he could grow whatever he wanted and raise any animals his heart desired.

Thinking of his ideal setup for his farm, Ren slowly drifted off to sleep; blissfully unaware of the amber eyes that had fixated on him.

* * *

And that's a wrap for the first part of the story, I know I said that this was a oneshot but I've decided to release it in two parts because I suck at doing perspective change within a chapter. A quick note, considering that this is an MGE fanfic, lemon warning for the next chapter. Double warning that this is my first lemon so don't expect too much from it but review honestly. Also should I start using first person more for future reference?


	2. Counting Sheep: Part Two

A Gentle smile adorned the face of the amber-eyed creature that slowly approached a sleeping Ren. She walked cautiously as if she would scare him away. When she got close enough to see that the young man was sleeping peacefully she smiled even wider. From here she could feel the essence slumbering inside of him and thanked the Overlord for a lucky encounter.

The Weresheep Ina was a natural predator for men who happened to be in her territory. With her golden curls and woolen appearance she was indistinguishable from a beautiful woman wearing a fluffy outfit, except for the golden horns on her head. Her natural hourglass figure swayed as she slowly crept forward on long, shapely legs covered in wool. Her chest pounded with excitement causing her sizable breasts rise and fall with every rapid breath. In an attempt to be quieter she sunk to her knees and crawled forward, accentuating her perfect heart-shaped rear

She silently approached the napping man. Slowly, painfully slowly, she lay beside him and waited for his body to adjust to her presence. He didn't even stir. She scooted closer and got close enough to touch his side with her front. She started to feel sleepier than even her wool made her when she touched him; was this his doing? She didn't have time to ponder this before he rolled over and cast his arm on top of her and pulled her into a sleeping embrace. She flushed at the amount of raw essence emanating from his body. She looked closer at his face and appraised him.

He was an average height for a human of his age. He appeared to be in his late teenage years with a body clearly used to doing hard work. She lightly pressed a cottony hand to his abdomen and felt fairly defined muscle. She looked at his face without moving her hand and saw the strong jawline of a young man coming into his own. The mop of tousled black hair on his head had fallen and some was sticking to his lips. She very gingerly moved the stray lock behind his ear and continued to look at his face.

Realizing she had strayed from her purpose she slowly slid the hand that had been on his face downwards to his pants. Before she could get any farther however, the boy rolled back over and carried her onto his chest. She nearly squeaked at the sudden movement but the more natural position put her at ease. She meant to go further when a yawn caught her off guard. Perhaps she could just close her eyes for a second, what could be the harm?

She wasn't sure how long she had been asleep but she felt something under her begin to stir. When she opened her eyes, she found herself staring back into a deep, jet black ones. He had woken up. With a gentle, yet salacious grin she kissed him and reached down for the buckle to his pants. She met with little resistance as barely anything registered on his face other than a sleepy pleasure. She reached into his trousers and found him agreeably stiff after a few more encouraging pumps. With slow and tender movements she freed his rod from the clothing and appreciated it more out in the open air. He was about eight or nine inches long with fair girth.

Ina could wait no longer and adjusted her hips, before slowly sinking onto his member. He gave a sigh into her mouth and put his arms around her as she sank more of him into her wet and greedy maw. Steadily she pushed lower and lower until she had bottomed out and found that he fit perfectly inside of her. Somewhere inside of Ina's mind she knew that she had to make this man her husband.

Once she savored the feeling of being filled, Ina slowly lifted herself back up only to lower herself the same. She built up a steady, lazy rhythm of rocking him in and out of her. Within minutes they were both already panting as if they were running at a horses pace. It wasn't long until the man broke the kiss and let loose a deep moan. With this he shot his essence deep inside of her, which she greedily drank up after reaching her own climax. Exhausted and tired they lie there sleepily and happily embracing each other before they drifted into a peaceful slumber.

Ina awoke again to both the hardness of the man beneath her, and his slight shivering. She looked around and noticed it had gotten quite dark and the temperature had dropped, though she was kept warm by her wool. Not wanting to release her sleepy prey, Ina clung tighter to him in an attempt to warm him and engage in round two. The man wrapped his firm arms around her tiny waist and drew her closer, sighing directly into her ear causing her to bleat quietly. The man gave her a shocked look before chuckling slightly.

"Ren," a deep sleep-addled voice sounded directly into her ear. She knew the meaning well enough as she had been in similar positions before. "Ina," she replied giving him another wet kiss, with both mouths. Ren happily met her on both fronts, thrusting upwards lazily showing his willingness. Once again, they slowly rocked into each other and built up a steady rhythm before climaxing a second time. This time however a noticeable chill had set in and even Ina wanted to get to shelter.

"Come on, let's go home. If that doesn't pan out, I know a place we can go," Ren said getting up feeling both satisfied and extremely well-rested. Ina gave a confused look before asking about the typical 'monster freakout' that most humans have. Ren gave a simple and succinct reply. "That was the best rest I've ever gotten in my life, if you're the one that brings that to me then you really can't be all that bad."

And so the duo set off towards a small farm on the outskirts of a human city, hoping against the worst for the best. It wasn't love yet, but it was a start.

* * *

And there it is. Part one and two! Should I post a part three? If I do, it will be from Ren's point of view exclusively and give more of a clue as to what's going on in his head. Though my reasoning for why he didn't freak out that bad was because Ina was a Weresheep, which is sometimes commercially farmed for its wool and not really considered a bad monster. I would call the Weresheep docile if anything at all.

I highly doubt that I'll do a story for all of the different monster girls, as some of them downright intimidate me, but I promise that I'll try certain ones if the demand is high enough. Now speaking of the topic of more stories, I want you guys to pick my next one. Give me a number 1- 10. I've selected certain monsters that I like to begin with and may pick requests to fill in the spots that open up. There's no real order to them other than I guess the complexity of the story and the likelihood that there will be a sequel. Signing off, Ciao!


End file.
